Chloe
| rname = Kuroe | jname = クロエ | hair = Purple | eyes = Gray/Purple | gender = female | group = Les Soldats | relatives = | first = | last = | jvoice = Aya Hisakawa | evoice = Hilary Haag }} Chloe was an assassin for Les Soldats who answers only to Altena. Unlike Mireille and Kirika, Chloe preferred to fight with knives rather than guns. Though her choice of arms would seem to limit her combat effectiveness, her incredible skill more than made up for the deficiency - throughout the series, she showed herself to be a near match for Kirika and superior to Mireill Appearance Chloe had Magenta colored hair in layers. Her hair had one small strand in the back that was longer than the rest of her har that is roughly the same length as her trendils the frame her face along with her bangs. Her eyes are purple and slightly angled. Chloe is only ever seen in one other outfit. Her Noir ritual outfit which consists of an extremely short silver dress matching silver arm guards, greek sandals and a huge crescent shaped necklace. This is the only time chloe is seen uncomposed and expressing rage. Abilities Chloe mostly fights with edged weapons. She has multiple throwing knives concealed in her cloak that she wields with ease. Her skill is so great that she managed to single handedly wipe out an entire German hit squad in the mountains. -Guns: Even though Chloe has only been shown using a gun once she most likely has skill on par or greater than most of the Noir candidates. She was capable of shooting Kirika point blank in the head without killing her. Agility- Chloe demonstraights impressive feats of physical prowess. When in Asia she demostraited acrobatic agility and immense speed when teaming up with Kirika and Mirielle. Examples are when she swung from stone pillars with ease and charged a group of Triad members with Kirika and defeated them in hand to hand combat. When fighting Mirielle Chloe was able to leap from one pillar to another with ease while accurately throwing her knives. Relationship with Les Soldats Chloe was one of three maidens chosen as a candidate for Noir, along with Mireille and Kirika. Unlike either, Chloe never left the world of the Soldats; she was raised and trained to be an assassin by Altena, a high-ranking member. Though Chloe considered herself a Soldat and followed their orders without question, it is clear that her absolute loyalty lay with Altena alone. Relationship with the candidates Chloe watched Kirika perform her first two assassinations when both of them were children, and Chloe was infatuated with Kirika ever since. She idolized Kirika to the point of obsession; when, at one point, Kirika secreted a fork up her sleeve as an emergency weapon, Chloe requested (and received) the fork as a keepsake. Chloe had cooler feelings toward Mireille; though she claimed to want to be friends with Mireille (since Mireille was friends with Kirika), Chloe secretly harbored intense jealousy toward Mireille and her close relationship with the younger girl. This jealousy would ultimately spark the battle which would end her life. When Chloe attempted to kill Mireille during their final confrontation, Kirika stabbed her in the chest with the very fork she had treasured. Gallery Chloe3.png Chloe4.png Chloe5.png Chloe6.png Chloe7.png Chloe8.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Episode images